Best Friends Forever
by Lolleh-hime
Summary: Growing up together as best friends was the greatest blessing that they could ask for but now that they are teenagers…these feelings of friendship begin to grow into something more, threatening the special bond the small group had built over the years. IK


**Lolleh** Just an idea that popped into my head randomly one day. Heee, enjoy!

**Summary** Growing up together as best friends was the greatest blessing that they could ask for; but now that they are teenagers…these feelings of friendship begin to grow into something more, threatening the special bond the small group had built over the years. Will it all work out in the end? Or will confusion and regret get the better of them? IK SM RS

--

**Best Friends Forever**

**Prelude**

Tears streamed down the eight year olds dirt covered cheeks, her whole body shook as loud exaggerated cries bellowed from her, floating into the air and echoing around the old playground. Blood ran down her smudged legs from the deep gash on her knee she had frightfully acquired from her messy landing after jumping off the top of the monkey bars.

With a small whine she covered the cut with her muddy hands and drew that leg back to rest against her chest, sobs still bellowing from her, soon followed by harsh coughs caused by the excessive crying. She shuddered quickly as she tried to force a breath into her lungs, unable to stop the tears from falling down her face.

"M-m-mommy!" the girl finally choked out, coughing soon after; spit flying form her mouth and disappearing upon contact with the sand. She knew her mother was nowhere in earshot, though; she had just dropped the girl off to wait for her friends while she and the girls grandfather went to the supermarket to pick up the weeks groceries, as they did every Saturday. That general feeling of loneliness…knowing that her mother couldn't come and comfort her, added to the child's fear, which added more force to her crying and coughing fits.

The girl sniffed and bowed her head, her messy black hair shrouding her face and her teary blue eyes, her knee stung, a lot, and blood still flowed from in under the palms of her hands. She was scared of blood…especially if it was her own.

"Feh. What's all the cryin' about?"

The childish voice sounded from behind, making the girl's head shook up and turn to look at the person who spoke to her. The boy standing there had long silver hair, peppered with sand and twigs, his eyes were a ravishing amber, and he had small white doggy ears poking up from the top of his head and out through the holes through the red bandana he wore. His white t-shirt was dirty, and he wore a pair of red jogging pants and had his black jacket ties around his waist. Band-Aids decorated his arms and he had two crossed over like an 'x' on his left cheek.

The girl whimpered and turned away from him, shivering. Was she scared? She wasn't really sure what she was at the moment, he was a strange boy…a strange hanyou boy from the looks of things; and he didn't sound too friendly either.

The boy looked from her to the monkey bars, then back again. "Stupid." He huffed, walking around her to sit down directly in front of her. His amber eyes scanned the blood running down her leg from her knee, hidden by her dirty hands. "You jumped the monkey bars, didn't you? Moron, you should have known you couldn't have made that without falling down."

The girl started to cry again, his words hurt, but not as much as what her knee did. "Oh come on, come on!" the boy protested quickly, waving his hands about. "I didn't mean to make you cry again, stop it! Here…" he reached out and put his hands on hers. "Let me look at your stupid cut, alright? You shouldn't even have your grubby hands on it anyway you could make it dirty…my mom told me so."

The girl sniffed and let the boy take her hands away, and upon seeing the blood gushing cut she screamed and went to cover it over again, but the boy caught her by the wrists. "I'll stop it from bleeding, alright? God, girls cry too much." He reached up and took his red bandana off and wrapped it around her knee, tying it fast. "But not even Sango cries as much as what you do."

"S-Sango?" the girl muttered, wiping her bloody hand across her eye to get rid of her tears, replacing it with a smudge of blood.

"Yeah, my friends friend." The boy explained, groaning as he reached up and wiped the blood off her face before tightening the bandana around her knee. "There, all fixed. And you can't even see the blood anymore because my bandana is the same color!"

She giggled softly, looking from her knee to the boy. "I'm Kagome." She peeped finally. "Thank you…"

The boy grinned devilishly as he pushed himself to his feet, helping Kagome to her feet as well. "My name is Inuyasha." He held her hand firmly and nodded slightly to her.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, almost daze-like.

Inuyasha blinked after a moment. "What?"

"You are still holding onto my hand."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked down at their conjoined hands, he then yelped and pulled away from her. "Gross now I got your cooties!" he yelled.

Kagome's expression widened slightly then hardened in spiteful anger. "I do not have cooties!" she shouted. She thought quickly, and then smirked. "You touched my blood before you held my hand!" she pointed a dirty finger at him as she spoke proudly.

Inuyasha's face faltered before he growled. "Gross! Ew! Cooties!" his gaze them fell to his bandana and he squealed in horror of realizing what he had just done. "MY BANADA! ITS FULL OF GIRL COOTIES!"

"My mom can wash it for you." Kagome said innocently enough, chewing on her fingernail absently.

"Ew, no! You can't was out cooties! Keep the bandana!" Inuyasha bellowed. "Are you stupid!"

"No!" Kagome spat, angling back onto the defensive side once again. "And I don't have cooties!"

"Do so."

"DO NOT!"

Inuyasha burst out laughing, holding his stomach as he buckled over. He stood up straight after a moment and smirked kindly at Kagome, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your fun to make angry."

Kagome pouted. "I hate you."

"Oh, come on!" Inuyasha protested. "I was only kidding. Don't be such a girl about it." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Kagome. All right? Happy now? Do you still hate me?"

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him. "I hate you now…" she stated. "And I'll hate you forever! And ever, and ever, and EVER!"

Inuyasha growled and turned away from her as well, he too crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine, I hate you too then. Stupid girl."

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

The two children turned their heads to see their parents walking towards them from their cars parked in the playground parking lot. "Mommy!" the two screamed as they ran towards their mothers, grabbing into their legs upon contact.

"Kagome, honey what happened to your leg?" Kagome's mom asked.

"I jumped." Kagome muttered into her mother's skirt. "I was bleeding, and Inuyasha helped me."

"Did you really, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's mother cheered, looking down as her little boy nodded slowly, giving Kagome a very hateful glare.

"How cute." Kagome's mom smiled, looking over to Inuyasha's mom. "It appears we won't need to arrange that play date after all…they've already met!"

Inuyasha's mother nodded. "That's right. So, who's house should we meet at first? Should I take Inuyasha over to your place? Or you take Kagome to our home?"

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror as the two sprung away from their mothers, staring up at them with pleading eyes. "PLEASE MOMMY NO!"

--

**Lolleh** ; Heh heh heh…cute kids. xD Review! n.n


End file.
